harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Luna Lovegood
Luna Scamander, es una bruja que asistió al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería desde 1992 hasta 1999 y pertenece a la Casa Ravenclaw. Es muy común verla con el trío, con Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley, siendo la única alumna de otra casa que se relaciona directamente con Gryffindor. A pesar de su corta aparición es uno de los personajes más queridos por los fans de la saga, debido a su personalidad agradable. Su padre es Xenophilius Lovegood, director de la revista El Quisquilloso, que Luna siempre lee (en ocasiones al revés, asegurando que aparecen hechizos ocultos en ella). El diario es absurdo y cuenta muchas fanfarronadas, como es el caso del "nombre en clave" de Sirius Black, y la revuelta de duendes de Cornelius Fudge.Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix Su madre, Pandora Lovegood, era una bruja muy capaz a la que le gustaba experimentar. Cuando Luna tenía nueve años, un experimento de su madre salió mal y falleció.Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix Luna todavía la echa de menos a veces, pero piensa que la verá otra vez un día en la vida después de la muerte. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|El patronus de Luna. thumb|240px|Luna y muchos otros compañeros antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts.Luna nació entre el 1 de septiembre de 1980 y el 31 de agosto de 1981. Se desconoce la fecha exacta. Cuando Luna tenía nueve años su madre, Pandora Lovegood era una bruja a la que le gustaba experimentar, intentó hacer un encantamiento, pero falló y murió enfrente de Luna. A partir de ahí, Luna es capaz de ver a los Thestrals en cuanto llega a Hogwarts. Ejército de Dumbledore Harry encontró a Luna por primera vez a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre de 1995. Él, Ginny, y Neville compartieron un compartimiento con ella en el tren. Ella leía una copia de El Quisquilloso al revés. Informó a los demás de que su padre era el editor de El Quisquilloso, una revista que en el mundo mágico consideraban una broma. Harry estaba inseguro de ella, especialmente cuando resultó que era la única que podría ver a los Thestrals. Luna le dijo que él estaba tan cuerdo como ella, lo que no era del todo consolador. A lo largo del año, Luna demostró ser una amiga fiel, como cuando El Quisquilloso mostró una entrevista hecha a Harry en que contaba todo lo ocurrido el día del regreso de Lord Voldemort. Apoyó al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor contra cada otra casa excepto Ravenclaw. A medio curso mostró su fidelidad a Harry junto a otros compañeros formando parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, en el que estuvo practicando mucho. Batalla del Departamento de Misterios Cuando Harry recibió la visión de que Voldemort estaba torturando a Sirius, Luna junto a Ginny cubrieron el pasillo mientras Harry y Hermione entraban al despacho de Dolores Umbridge. Pero ambas fueron atrapadas junto a Ron y Neville por la Brigada Inquisitorial. Más tarde consiguieron escapar y fue ella la que dio la idea de ir sobre Thestrals hasta el Ministerio de Magia. Más tarde en el Departamento de Misterios escuchó voces detrás del velo al igual que Harry. Walden Macnair (un mortífago) la atacó pero consiguió escapar. Más tarde ayudó a Ginny a quien se le había roto un tobillo. Fue una de las últimas personas del E.D en caer. Fue aturdida por un mortifago mientras bloqueaba una puerta con un hechizo. Muerte de Albus Dumbledore thumb|left|150px|Luna con su sombrero en forma de león En 1996 Luna acompaña a Harry en el baile de Navidad de Horace Slughorn. Ella llevó un vestido plateado .Tambien ese año Luna sustituye a Zacharias Smith como comentarista de Quidditch. Ella estuvo todo el rato hablando sobre la fiebre del perdedor haciendo poco caso al marcador por lo que se llevó un par de broncas de la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Luna, Ginny y Neville son los únicos miembros del ED que responden al llamado de Hermione a través de galeones falsos para hacer guardia en el colegio, donde esa misma noche la Marca Tenebrosa aparece encima de la Torre de Astronomía, donde Severus Snape mata a Albus Dumbledore. Lucha también contra varios mortífagos, entre ellos Fenrir Greyback, los Lestrange, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Antonin Dolohov, Gibbon, Thorfinn Rowle y Travers. Harry siente un profundo cariño por Neville y Luna ya que ellos eran los únicos que habían respondido a la llamada de Hermione la noche en que mataron a Dumbledore, y Harry sabía que la causa era que eran los que más añoraban el ED, y seguramente los únicos que habían mirado con regularidad los galeones para ver si había más reuniones''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe. Hacia el final del año escolar 1995-1996, es mucho más aceptada como amiga por parte de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville. Luna como líder del E.D Mientras el trío está en busca de los Horrocruxes de Lord Voldemort, Luna, junto con Neville y Ginny, lidera el E.D y los tres intentan robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor que estaba en el Despacho del Director. Hasta que en Navidad, en el tren de camino a Hogwarts, la secuestran por las declaraciones de su padre a favor de Harry. Dobby lleva a Luna a Shell Cottage, la casa de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione la rescatan de la Mansión Malfoy. Participa en la batalla final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ayuda a Harry a averiguar que la Diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw es un Horrocrux llevándolo a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. En un momento determinado ella Seamus y Ernie Mcmillan salvan al trío de los dementores. Más tarde pelea con algunos mortífagos. Hacia el final de la batalla ella Hermione y Ginny luchan contra Bellatrix pero Molly Weasley las interrumpe. Al final de la batalla se ve a Luna y a Neville juntos. Años posteriores Luna parece ser más serena y tranquila que la mayor parte de sus compañeros. A menudo mira fijamente en la distancia y parece aislada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Sus creencias profundamente sostenidas, aunque no entendidas o aceptadas por aquellos a su alrededor, le dan una cierta dignidad. Luna se convirtió en una muy famosa bióloga del mundo mágico que descubrió y clasificó muchas nuevas especies de animales (a pesar de que nunca encontró el Snorkack de cuerno arrugado, y tuvo que aceptar que su padre podría habérselo inventado). Se casó (bastante más tarde que Harry y compañía) con Rolf Scamander, juntos tuvieron gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander Scamander. Descripción Luna in class.JPG Luniiiii.jpeg La foto (74).JPG 553px-Luna (2).jpg la foto (75).JPG la foto (18).JPG 59.jpeg|Luna en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix spectrespecs.jpg|Luna con sus espectrogafas Xgf.jpg|Varita de Luna Luna Lovegood es una bruja del mismo año de Ginny Weasley, y es considerada un poco extraña por sus compañeros de clase. Se viste con un estilo propio, proclama sus creencias extrañas para quien las escuche, y de algún modo parece estar completamente aislada de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Tiene un sentido algo extraño de comportamiento social. Por ejemplo, para un partido de Quidditch en el que los estudiantes llevan banderas y ropas de los colores de su equipo, ella llevó un sombrero con la cabeza de un león de tamaño natural con un rugido muy realista para apoyar a Gryffindor, a pesar de pertenecer a Ravenclaw. Luna es a menudo extremista en las bromas. Le llaman "Lunática Lovegood" a sus espaldas. Tiene el hábito de meter su varita mágica detrás de su oído para que esté "segura". Otros alumnos le roban sus bienes hasta el final del año. Sus hábitos peculiares - la ropa con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y joyería de rábanos, por ejemplo - la hacen objeto de bromas y burlas. A pesar de todo ello, Luna es sorprendentemente paciente y lo acepta. Aguanta o hasta parece no notarlo, aunque sea seguramente consciente de la mayor parte de la broma. Sabe que su apodo es Lunática, por ejemplo, pero lo menciona de un modo muy normal. Lo que J. K. Rowling ha dicho sobre Luna thumb|107px|Luna Lovegood en minifigura LEGO *Sobre Snape como padre de Luna: "''Es una idea muy tentadora, pero no. El señor Lovegood, editor de El Quisquilloso, es el padre de Luna y Snape no tiene una hija". A Rowling le divirtió mucho escribir la escena de Luna como comentarista de Quidditch. :"No sé de dónde me vino la idea pero realmente me gusta Luna. Es muy divertida de escribir. Sale de lo común en muchas ocasiones y ella es la anti-Hermione, tan lógica e inflexible en tantos aspectos. Luna puede creer 10 cosas imposibles antes de desayunar..." dijo J.K Rowling citando una frase dicha en Alicia en el País de las maravillas. : Luna es el personaje favorito de J.K. Habilidades Mágicas A pesar de que Luna era muy joven tenía muchas habilidades mágicas. *Duelo: A sus catorce años Luna sobrevivió a la batalla del departamento de misterios. En la batalla de Hogwarts se las arregló para luchar contra una de las mortífagos más poderosos: Bellatrix Lestrange. *Expecto Patronum: Ella aprendió a hacer un patronus corpóreo en su cuarto año. Junto al Ejército de Dumbledore. El patronus tomó forma de liebre. *Creatividad: De un solo golpe de varita fue capaz de crear su sombrero de león que rugía para animar a Gryffindor y otro para Ravenclaw con forma de águila que aletea. *Magia no verbal: En la batalla de Hogwarts aprendió a usar la magia no verbal aturdiendo a Alecto Carrow sin decir palabras. *Liderazgo: A sus dieciséis años ella lideró el Ejército de Dumbledore en la ausencia del trío, junto a Neville y a Ginny. * Dominio ; Luna tiene un sentido de logica y dominio de si misma que parece activarse en los momentos de tension . Etimología Luna en América significa Luna (como en España, Rusia, Italia, Bulgaria y Rumania) que normalmente se relaciona con la locura. Ademas su apodo Loony también hace referencia a la luna y la locura pues es la abreviatura de lunática. Lovegood, es un apellido real y quiere decir: ‘Buen Amor.’ Estuvo saliendo En las reliquias de la muerte parte 2 aparece como es que neville pregunta sobre luna, pregunta que donde esta, tras responerle Harry y Ron, Neville va en busca de ella, pero ante de que se vaya le dice a Harry y Ron que estaba loco por ella. Se cree que Luna no queria a Neville o talvez estuvieron saliendo por unos momentos, pero finalmente Luna se caso con Rolf Scamander. Creencias de Luna Luna, junto a su padre, cree en varias cosas que en realidad no existen. Criaturas mágicas *Snorkack de cuerno arrugado. *Nargles. *Torposoplos. *Blibber maravilloso. *Gusanos aquavirus. *Plimpys de agua dulce. Otras excentricidades *Conspiración Rootfang. *Ciruela dirigible. Detrás de las escenas *Tanto los pendientes de ciruelas dirigibles como el brazalete en forma de liebre que Luna lleva en las películas fueron hechos por Evanna Lynch. La actriz que encarna a Luna. *En la de }|''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix}}, es Hermione Granger quien presenta a Luna a sus amigos. En el libro es Ginny Weasley quien lo hace, lo que implica que Hermione no la conocía de antes. *En ''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe es Nymphadora Tonks quien salva a Harry cuando es encerrado en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, en la es Luna la que lo rescata con sus gafas para ver torposoplos zumbando alrededor de su cabeza, señalando su presencia bajo la capa. *En Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe Hermione advierte que Harry puso algo en la bebida de Ron antes del partido de Quidditch, pero en la versión cinematográfica es Luna quien advierte a Ron de que Harry le hecho algo en el vaso pensando que es un tónico. *En la de Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe se revela que Luna es sonámbula y que por eso duerme con zapatos. *Mucha gente creyó que Snape era el padre de Luna y que ella y Neville acabarían juntos. Estos rumores eran falsos. Sin embargo, en la de la adaptación cinematográfica de ''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Neville le confiesa a Harry y a Ginny que está loco por ella. Más tarde se les ve sentados juntos en la enfermería. Matthew Lewis afirmó que esto era meramente un "amor de verano" antes de que Neville se casase con Hannah Abbott y Luna con Rolf Scamander. *Evanna Lynch que interpreta a Luna tiene dos gatos. Uno llamado Luna y otro llamado Dumbledore. Tenía uno llamado Crookshanks pero falleció. Comentarios de la autora J. K. Rowling dijo que el personaje de Luna la tomó por sorpresa, pero que fue muy divertido desarrollarlo y que la comparaba con Hermione Granger: «Ella está fuera de lugar en muchos aspectos y es la anti-Hermione. Hermione es tan lógica e inflexible en muchos aspectos y en cambio Luna puede pensar en 10 cosas imposibles antes de desayunar.26 June 2003 J.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall Rowling dijo que Luna era una de sus personajes favoritos.F.A.Q.: Favourite Characters at Sitio oficial de J. K. Rowling Junto con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Draco, Luna es parte de los "siete grandes" personajes que Rowling considera como personajes importantes de la saga.SnitchSeeker - J.K. Rowling Talks Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Rowling también estuvo muy satisfecha con el casting de Evanna Lynch para el personaje de Luna tras almorzar con ella y afirmar que era perfecta.» Apariciones *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (película)'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (videojuego)'' *''Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (película)'' *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (videojuego)'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Años 5-7'' * Pottermore Notas y referencias de:Luna Lovegood en:Luna Lovegood fr:Luna Lovegood pl:Luna Lovegood ru:Полумна Лавгуд el:Λούνα Λάβγκουντ fi:Luna Lovekiva nl:Loena Leeflang Categoría:Aliados de Harry Potter Categoría:Aliados de la Orden del Fénix Categoría:Hijos únicos Categoría:Estudiantes de Hogwarts Categoría:Participantes en la pelea de la Mansión Malfoy Categoría:Asistentes al funeral de Dumbledore Categoría:Participantes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica Categoría:Naturalistas Categoría:Artistas Categoría:Participantes de la batalla de la Torre de Astronomía Categoría:Participantes en batallas Categoría:Magos Luna Categoría:Medio-huérfanos Categoría:Nacidos en 1981 Luna Lovegood Categoría:Individuos británicos Categoría:Seleccionados en 1992 Categoría:Casados Categoría:Lectores de El Quisquilloso Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Ejército de Dumbledore Categoría:Comentaristas de Quidditch Luna Lovegood Categoría:Participantes de la Batalla de Hogwarts Categoría:Familia Scamander Categoría:Enemigos de Dolores Umbridge Categoría:Ravenclaws Categoría:Participantes de la batalla de Departamento de Misterios Categoría:Magizoologistas Categoría:Orden del Fénix Categoría:Segunda Orden del Fénix